Jones Owns Diaz
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz FanFiction. Turned on by the Brawl, Jon Jones seeks comfort from Nate...


_**A/N:** _Strong Language. Adult scenes. **_Very_** Violent scenes.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Using UFC Fighter Quotes

* * *

_**The whole situation was silly, and I think I reacted inappropriately,"**_ said Jones, the UFC's 205-pound champion. _**"I think I turned a lot of fans off. I think I turned a ton of fans on**_." Jon Jones Quote.

* * *

If There was one thing that Jon Jones was great at, it was damage control.

**_"I'd like to apologise to the MGM Grand and all the fans and all the kids that saw that"_** Jones' said, gazing into the screen with a victoriously honest gaze.

* * *

"I've actually never had a fighter put his hands on me. Cormier squeezed my throat. I acted in self defence. He gave me no choice. He became violent. I reacted by beating up Daniel" Jones told a SportsNet Interviewer.

After the Brawl, Jones got back on the stage and roared to the fans and the press. They loved it, taking photos and asking for High-Fives from Jones.

* * *

Jones had all this free energy. He felt like he could run for miles. Maybe he could go to the gym. But Jones didn't want the looks and the questions. Security took him back to the hotel. He showered, changed and called Nate Diaz's cell-phone.

"Have you seen it yet?" Jones asked.

* * *

"Seen What?" Nate asked. Jones had been talking about the UFC 178 Promo Trailers for weeks and Nate was bored out of his mind watching them.

"Watch my stare Down with Cormier. Fuck it. I'll send it to you" Jones said. He emailed Nate the clip and half an hour later he'd found Nate and brought him back to his Hotel.

* * *

"This shit ain't like you" Nate said, smirking as UFC staff were pushed off of the stage by only one of Jones' long muscular arms.

"What can I say Diaz? Cormier started it. So I finished it" Jones said.

"Dana's gonna freak. The second Dana's on holiday, this shit goes down" Nate said. "But you whooped his ass" Nate said re-winding the clip.

* * *

"Indeed I did" Jones' said. He slid his hand down Nate's chest and grazed Nate's crotch.

"Did watching it turn you on?" Jones' asked.

"Jon, you don't have to beat Cormier to make me hot, you know" Nate said.

* * *

Jones got on the sofa and pulled Nate towards him. Nate Diaz was an easy fight. He was easy to manipulate on so many levels. They made out. Jones' tested Nate, by squeezing his nipples until they turned red.

He could tell it pissed Nate off, but he didn't say anything. Nate began to lick Jones' shoulder, when Jones pulled away from him.

* * *

"Get a shower. You know the rules" Jones' said getting up.

"Can't we fuck first?" Nate asked with an annoyed grunt.

"Up Nathie up...there's a good boy" Jones said.

* * *

He walked with Nate to his room. He liked watching Nate Diaz strip off in front off him. It was a power thing. Little Nate had done it so many times before that he didn't get nervous anymore...like he used to.

Jones followed him to the shower and stood on the outside controlling the water Temperature.

* * *

"Why fuck him up on live TV?" Nate asked as Jones moved the shower dial to sizzling hot.

"Nathie, how can you even ask me that? Cormier almost strangled me" Jones said. He made sure that Nate couldn't see him before he took his trousers off.

* * *

Jones drapped his trousers on the iron hooks and stepped in the shower. With his T-shirt on and his Boxer shorts.

"I'm not gonna get a Diaz Brother lecture am I?" Jones asked.

"Nah but-" Nate started to say.

* * *

"Good. I mean it would be a little rich, coming from you" Jones said. He grabbed Nate's waist from behind and rubbed himself against Nate's thigh. Nate leaned on his elbows as Jones' kissed the back of his neck.

Jones waited for the steam to flood the shower. Then he leaned his arm out and turned the dial from hot to a warmer Temperature.

* * *

He couldn't burn himself in here. He was a UFC Champion. His physical safety was at the top off everyone's list.

Nate's physical safety, was never an issue for Jones.

* * *

Jones' gently tapped Nate to get his legs apart. Then he pushed one finger inside of Nate. Nate tightened around him. Jones could feel how tense Nate got when he fucked him in the shower.

* * *

Nate's hips swayed and his breath quickened. Nate's fingers curled up against his palm.

Jones pushed Nate's back to steady himself. He pulled Nate closer to him. He fucked him harder, by raising himself upwards.

* * *

He licked Nate's spine and bit Nate Diaz's neck. Nate didn't like that. He pulled away from him and Jones pulled out. He hadn't come, but he wiped himself on the back of Nate's leg.

Jones turned Nate around.

"You okay Nathie?" Jones asked. But he didn't actually care.

* * *

"Fuck you" Nate Muttered.

"What?" Jones asked. "Repeat that please"

"Nothing" Nate said.

* * *

"That's better. Don't be mad" He turned Nate towards him. Jones got on the shower floor and nibbled the inside of Nate's thigh before licking it.

"I'll make it up to you" Jones said.

He licked Nate's thighs and his stomach crease. Jones pressed Nate against the shower wall and breathed heavily on his dick. Nate was standing there looking, but mostly waiting.

* * *

Jon Jones had never sucked his dick. It was about time...

Nate slowly jerked his hips out. Waiting to push Jones' head, as the fighter **_gave_ **him head. He was waiting to be swallowed, until he felt time go still.

Then moments later, he felt Jones' tapping his thigh.

* * *

"Umm...so?" Nate asked. He looked down at Jones who was now just looking back at him smiling.

"Dream on Nathie. Me on Diaz Brother dick? Come on _**Son**_. Get real. I don't know where you've been. You've probably fucked the whole Light-Weight Division" Jones said.

* * *

Without warning Jones kicked Diaz in the stomach. The kick sent Nate against the shower wall.

Then Diaz sunk to the floor in pain.

* * *

Jones walked out of the shower. He pulled his trousers back on. Then Jones turned the Shower temperature up.

Jones turned the dial north, until he could literally see Nate Diaz burning bright red on the pale, blood-soaked floor.


End file.
